Rk Sing Party
by kenshinotaku
Summary: It's party time at the Akebeko, and everyone's invited.
1. KaoruSan and KenshinSama

_Hello everyone! It's been a little time since my last fanfic, and I decided to make another party fanfic. But this time it involves the Kenshingumi singing ^w^._

**Summary-It's party time at the Akebeko, and everyone's invited. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the songs used throughout the story**

**Chapter I: Kaoru-San and Kenshin-Sama**

Everyone sits in the Akebeko waiting for the show. Then, Tae comes out in a light blue kimono and smiles. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Akebeko…tonight we are going to have some people come on stage and sing for us."

Everybody claps and she pulls out a piece of paper. "Ok, first up is everyone's favorite Kendo teacher…Kamiya, Kaoru singing 'Everytime we Touch'! Kaoru comes out slowly waving in a dark red kimono covered in blue birds.

**Fanboys:** We love you Kaoru!

**Kenshin(Backstage):**-glaring at the boys-

**Fanboys:**-gulps, and cheers quieter-

Soft music begins playing and Kaoru begins singing softly

_Oh….Oooo, I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_(Voice rises slightly)Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to surviveCause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side(looks at Kenshin, causing him to blush)Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my lifeYour arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life(softer)Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side(end of song)_

She bows and walks off stage. Backstage, Kenshin hugs her, "That was sweet.", "Thanks Kenshin." they smile at each other and Kaoru walks away to get changed. "That was so adorable!" Tae yells, the crowd claps in agreement.

Tae pulls out the paper and reads. "Next up is all you girls favorite samurai…Himura, Kenshin singing 'The Reason'!

**Fangirls:-**squeal-Kenshin!

**Me: **Hey, Kenshin-Sama's mine!

**Kaoru: **No, he was mine first!

**Me, Kaoru, and Fangirls**:-get in large fight-Beat music comes up and Kenshin sings.

_I'm not a perfect personThere's many things I wish I didn't doBut I continue learningI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I go(voice rises)That I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over new(voice softens)And the reason is youI'm sorry that I hurt youIt's something I must live with every dayAnd all the pain I put you throughI wish that I could take it all away(looks at Kaoru, she flinches and blushes)And be the one who catches all your tears(voice rises again)That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over newAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is youAnd the reason is you(voice softens again)I'm not a perfect personI never meant to do those things to youAnd so I have to say before I go(voice rises one more time)That I just want you to knowI've found a reason for meTo change who I used to beA reason to start over new_

_And the reason is youI've found a reason to showA side of me you didn't knowA reason for all that I doAnd the reason is you(end of song)_

Kenshin bows slightly and walks off stage, the fangirls all start screaming. Kaoru meets him on stage. "Oh Kenshin, I loved you performance.", "Thank you, Kaoru." They laugh and kiss.

"Wasn't that just adorable?" everyone cheers. "How about we see what's happening back stage. A camera catches them kissing, they quickly separate and bright blushes appear on their faces. "Awwww!" the crowd squeals.

_Woo, probably one of my longest chapters. Next time on RK Sing Party, Megumi and Sano will do a couple song. (: and whoever wants to know the artists of the songs Kaoru-San and Kenshin-Sama sang, Kaoru's is Cascada and Kenshin's is Hoobastank. Well, See you next chapter._


	2. SanoSan and MegumiDono

_Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of RK Sing Party. This chapter we are gonna have Megumi and Sano sing…together? Oh, and sorry for not putting a description of what Kenshin had on, he was wearing a white Gi and black hakama(so is Sano, but his Gi is grey.)_

**Disclaimer-I do not own RK or "Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better" By Annie Get Your Gun**

**Chapter 2: Sano-San and Megumi-Dono**

Tae, still on the stage smiling. "Next is our greatest street fighter and doctor in Tokyo….Sagara, Sanosuke and Takani, Megumi singing 'Anything you can do I can do better'

**Fangirls and boys:**-yelling-Sano! Megumi!

Sano and Megumi walk on stage. Megumi in a black kimono covered in red roses. Megumi looks at Sano and starts singing

_(loud)Anything you can do,I can do better._

-Sano-_Ha!_

-Megumi-_I can do anythingBetter than you._-Sano-_No, you can't. -M-Yes, I can. -S-No, you can't.-M-Yes, I can. -S-No, you can't.-Megumi-Yes, I can,Yes, I can!_-Sano-_Anything you can beI can be greater_

_Sooner or later,I'm greater than you._-M-_No, you're not. _-S-_Yes, I am._-M-_No, you're not. _-S-_Yes, I am._-M-_No, you're NOT!. _-S-_Yes, I , I am!_-Sano-_I can shoot a partridgeWith a single cartridge._-Megumi-_I can get a sparrowWith a bow and arrow._-Sano-_I can live on bread and cheese._-Megumi-_And only on that?_-Sano-_Yes._-Megumi-_So can a rat!_-Sano-_Any note you can reachI can go higher._-Megumi-_I can sing anythingHigher than you._-Sano-_No, you can't.(High)_-Megumi-_Yes, I can.(Higher) _-Sano-_No, you can't.(Higher)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Higher) _-S-_No, you can't.(Higher)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Higher) _-S-_No, you can't.(Higher)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Higher) _-S-_No, you can't.(Higher)_-M-_Yes, I CAN!(Highest)_-Sano-_How do you sing that high?_

-Megumi-(shouts)_I'm a girl!_

-Sano-_Anything you can sayI can say softer._-Megumi-_I can say anythingSofter than you._-Sano-_No, you can't.(Softly)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Softer) _-S-_No, you can't.(Softer)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Softer) _-S-_No, you can't.(Softer)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Softer)YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_

-Sano-_I can drink my liquorFaster than a flicker._-Megumi-_I can drink it quickerAnd get even sicker!_-Sano-_I can open any safe._-Megumi-_Without being caught?_-Sano-_You Bet._-Megumi-_That's what I thought you crook_-Sano-_Any note you can holdI can hold longer._-Megumi-_I can hold any noteLonger than you._-Sano-_No, you can't._-M-_Yes, I can(Long)_-S-_No, you can't.(Longer)_-M-_Yes, I can(Longer) _-S-_No, you can't.(Longer)_-M-_Yes, I can(Longer)Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I(Longer)_-S-_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T(Longer, Cut off)_-M-_CA-A-A-A-N!(Longest)_-Sano-_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!(Long)Where do ya keep all that air?_

-Megumi-_Dude._

-Sano-_Oh._

-Megumi-_O.O_

-Sano-_Anything you sayI can say faster._-Megumi-_I can say anythingFaster than you._-Sano-_No, you can't.(Fast)_-M-_Yes, I can.(Faster) _-S-_No, you can't.(Faster)_

-M-_Yes, I can.(Faster) _-S-_Noyoucan't.(Faster)_-M-_YesIcan!(Fastest)_-Sano-_I can jump a hurdle._-Megumi-_I can wear a girdle._-Sano-_I can knit a sweater._-Megumi-_I can sell it better!_-Sano-_I can do most anything!_-Megumi-_Can you bake a pie? _-Sano-_No._-Megumi-_Neither can I._-Sano-_Anything you can singI can sing sweeter._-Megumi-_I can sing anythingSweeter than you._-Sano-_No, you can't.(Sweetly)_-Megumi-_Yes, I ca-a-a-a-an.(Sweeter) _-Sano-_No, you can't.(Sweeter)_-Megumi-_Yes, I caaan. (Sweeter) _-Sano-_Noooo, you can't.(Sweeter)_-Megumi-_Yes, I can. (Sweeter) _-Sano-_No, you can't, can't can't. (sweeter)-_Megumi-_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)(In Unison)Yes, I can! -Sano-No, you can't!_Everyone claps, and Yahiko whispers to Kenshin and Kaoru. "Geez, what a long song." they both nod. "And what a weird song to choose.", "That's Sano and Megumi for you."

Tae comes back on stage. "Thank you Sano and Megumi for that nice song you chose." they smile and walk off stage.

_O.o ugh, my poor fingers, ok next chapter I will let you choose who's next to sing a song(you can even pick the song)and while you think about it, then review I shall rest my fingers from this very, very hard chapter(to edit). Sorry for format also, fanfiction put it up like this_


	3. KenshinSamaAgain

_Hey! I'm back, with another chapter and I know Kenshin already went, but this is Beyond Doubt's request, so I'm doing it._

_Disclaimer-I don't own RK or 'Collide' by Howie Day_

**Chapter 3: Kenshin-Sama(Again)**

Alright everyone, we had a nice person ask to have someone who has come up already. Everyone leans in to listen for who comes back up

**Fangirls:** Please be Kenshin or Sano.

**Fanboys:** Please be Kaoru or Megumi

**Fangirls and boys:**-glares at each other-

Tae sweatdrops and looks at the paper, Kenshin time to come back up!(Fangirls squeal)This person wants you to sing collide. Kenshin gulps and reads the paper.

Some nice music begins playing and Kenshin starts singing, a blush on his face.

_The dawn is breakingA light shining throughYou're barely wakingAnd I'm tangled up in you, yeah_(his blush deepens when staring at Kaoru)_I'm open, you're closedWhere I follow, you'll goI worry I won't see your faceLight up againEven the best fall down sometimesEven the wrong words seem to rhymeOut of the doubt that fills my mindI somehow find you and I collideI'm quiet you knowYou make a first impressionI've found I'm scared to knowI'm always on your mindEven the best fall down sometimesEven the stars refuse to shineOut of the back you fall in timeI somehow find you and I collide_(Kaoru blushes)_Don't stop hereI lost my placeI'm close behindEven the best fall down sometimesEven the wrong words seem to rhymeOut of the doubt that fills your mindYou finally find you and I collideYou finally find you and I collideYou finally find you and I collide_Fangirls all over squeal in happiness, others crying. Kaoru jumps in his arms when he's fully off stage. "That was great!" he smiles and they go to sit down. "Awwww, doesn't he sing great?" all the girls scream._The end to another chapter. Thanks Beyond Doubt for your answer/reviews, and hope you liked this chapter._


	4. Shishiono honorifics for you…

_Heeey everyone, been a while. I decided since school is only almost here that I would try to finish my stories. So, here we go!….after disclaimer_

**Disclaimer-**I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!-sigh-Though I wish I did everyday. Oh, and I don't own "Monster" by Skillet either.

**Chapter 4: Shishio(no honorifics for you….for what happened to Kenshin-Sama in your fight)**

Tae walks on stage, "Alright everyone, Beyond Doubt asked for another chapter to be made(_Thank you! ^w^x_)and this time it's….Shishio singing Monster."

**Everyone:**-surprised, but claps anyways-

**Kenshinotaku:**-clapping as I snuggle Kenshin's arm-

**Kaoru:** Get off him-we fight as Shishio comes on stage-

**Shishio Fans**_**(are there any?):**_-clapping hysterically-Shishio-Sama!

He smiles evilly and grabs a microphone, "Thank you, thank you." some rock music begins to play.

_The secret side of me, I never let you seeI keep it caged but I can't control itSo stay away from me, the beast is uglyI feel the rage and I just can't hold itIt's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the hallsIt comes awake and I can't control itHiding under the bed, in my body, in my headWhy won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begunI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster(_winks at Yumi)

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and keyI keep it caged but I can't control it'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me downWhy won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun(_Fangirls: Shishio-Sama!_)I must confess that I feel like a monsterI feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterIt's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharpThere's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heartNo one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dreamMaybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begunI must confess that I feel like a monsterI feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skinI must confess that I feel like a monsterI've gotta lose control, he something radicalI must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster_He puts down the microphone and wait's a second

**Crowd:** …..

Shishio glares at all of us, causing everyone to smile and clap(_so he doesn't beat us_)He walks off stage and sits with Yumi. "That was…interesting." Kaoru nods in agreement.

**Kenshinotaku:** Kenshin-Sama was better!

**Shishio and Yumi:**-glares at Kenshinotaku-

**Kenshinotaku:**-hides behind Kenshin's shoulder-Kenshin-Sama!

**Kaoru:**-pulls Kenshinotaku-I said get off of him, and stop calling him -Sama!

**Kenshinotaku:** Says the Tanuki(Raccoon)that throws things or yells at him when he most of the time didn't do anything.

**Kaoru:**-fuming-

**Kenshin:** Now, now, let's just calm down.

**Kenshinotaku:** Kenshin-Sama, Kaoru-Dono is bullying me!-snuggles-

**Kaoru and Kenshinotaku:**-beating on each other-

Tae sweatdrops and continues the show ending. "Alrighty, don't tear anything up you two….thank you Shishio for that interesting performance."

_Thanks Beyond Doubt for the requests, I hope they keep coming! Sayonara_

**Kaoru:**-holding bokken-Hey we aren't done yet

**Kenshinotaku:**-cracks knuckles-Bring it on!

**Kenshin:** Come you two, calm down. It's the end of the chapter.


End file.
